What Goes Bump In The Night
by MarcusRigante
Summary: First story. Melting pot of Dresden Files, Devil May Cry and Harry Potter. Our Pizza loving Bounty Hunter takes a job and things go sideways. Dastardly villains, gorgeous women, and pizza galore (he wishes). Rose Weasley plays a large part and Jared Kincaid even makes an appearance. Better summary inside!


**AN: First off lemme just tell you all that this is not a romance (at least I don't think it will be *shrugs*) and that while Rose Weasley will be playing a major role Kincaid is only gonna have a Cameo and again DANTE is the main character now then, on with the rest of the note. Ok so recently a random thought broke into my head over how similar the Dresden and Potter Universes are, and that it'd be pretty cool if the characters interacted (for those of you have not read Jim Butcher's work I highly recommend this series, it's a blast and reads easy), couple that with my recent obsession to get as high a score as possible on the latest Devil May Cry game and you have the basis behind the reasoning for this story. Alright, so how this universe is basically going to work is that there is no apparating and port keys basically just take you to somewhere in the Nevernever (or Limbo, basically the world of spirits) that will be touched on more as the story progresses, for the most part magic is exactly the same as the Dresdenverse but institutions like Hogwarts are . I know that this might piss off some fans but I screwed around with the timeline of Potter and made it to where Rose Weasley is 19 during the events of "Ghost Story" (Dresden Files novel). Anyway, I'm just borrowing from the lore of the Dresden Files, Harry Potter, and Devil May Cry. I own nothing and this story is just me trying (and most likely failing) to write. Anyway's here's Chapter 1**

* * *

As I stepped out of the shower, I heard the mailman approach my office door, ah right on time. Something seemed off though, he didn't sound right. His  
footsteps fell lighter on the ground, almost as if there was a spring his step, a new guy then. He whistled his way to my office door, then fell silent for a moment. He knocked. I winced. Goddamn hangovers, always make fucking Monday's , there is the perfect remedy that I like to call…pizza! Seriously if it was legal to marry a food in the United States I'd marry an extra large meat lovers in a heart beat and then cheat on her with a few extra-cheesy hussies.

Sigh, to bad I'm to broke to afford ordering out, damn rent. I got up out of my office chair making sure my package was covered by the towel and that it was cinched tight. Then went and opened the door, where I saw my new mailman… Who looked absolutely NOTHING like the basketball with arms and legs that was my former mailman, no this one was fit and in shape and seemed to have also received a pair of shorts that were two sizes to small. Oh, and turns out that my new mailman is a mail-Woman, and a hot one at that.

She glanced at me arched an exquisitely manicured eyebrow "You answer the door like that all the time? I might need to deliver your mail in person from now on".

Oh, how I love being insanely fit and good looking, it's the strict diet of pizza, super duper healthy.

"Haha, but seriously, that's your profession? I thought that went out with the Wild West"

After being snapped back from my sweet love of pizza, I peered around her and read the sign (idiots have been known to change it occasionally), and shook my head."Nope, I'm serious. 'Dante The Bounty Hunter'. That's me."

"So, uh. Like catching bad guys and bail bouncers?"

I sighed, this girl may be sex on legs but she asked way to many questions, it was interrupting my Pizza-gasm. "Something like that, yeah'"

" Hmmm, are you sure you're actually Dante? After all the stories I've heard of him I expected someone…else." She looked past me, as though expecting to see some large ill-groomed wannabe biker, or possibly some skimpily clad large breasted assistants prancing around my one-room office.

Putting on my most charming smile I calmly replied "Well whatever man you were expecting, I can tell you I'm hands down better than him" (I made sure to give her my best bedroom eyes)

She tilted her head curiously. "Oh, how do you figure?" she stated as she closed the distance between us.

"Well why don't you step inside my office and find out darling?" I asked while tracing where her shirt and insanely short shorts met.

She clasped onto my hand and held on to it. Making me look into those beautiful red eyes. "Was that you inviting me in?"

Now I swear buy my pizza cure religiously, but I would be more than willing to, ahem, try some alternatives with this delightful creature. Hold up, did I just say red eyes!? Almost as if she could sense my thoughts she gripped onto my hand even harder and let out a terrifying titter, and all of a sudden my entire world lurched.

* * *

**Alrighty then, that was super short I promise the other chapters will be more like 1k in word length. Anyway, I have a good grasp for where I want the next few chapters to go so I should be updating weekly or at the very least monthly.**


End file.
